Average: Life of a Regular Shinobi
by Madobe Nite
Summary: No fame. No unreal power. No impact on any of the great wars. Such is the life of a regular Konoha Chuunin. Prologue up, OC centric with cameos by pretty much every other character
1. Prologue

**Average: Life of a Regular Shinobi**

**Prologue**

A rather large village sits near the center of the country of fire, aptly named Konohagakure for it is surrounded by lush forests that happen to have the handy side effect of helping out the shinobi that live there.

Yes, shinobi. And not just normal shinobi, either. No, this village seems to spawn the greatest of legends such as Shodai through Godaime Hokage, the Legendary Sannin, The White Fang, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

They have impacted the world greatly since the wheels have turned in the organization known as Akatsuki's plans. Along with Akatsuki, the new and old generation of heroes have left a permanent indent on history. Great battles were fought and many lives sacrificed for the good of the world.

But this story is not about such altruistic intentions. That would be a silly and quite possibly cliche story. Believe it or not, there were regular ninja living in Konoha during the time. Regular people like you and I, though they are capable of more superhuman feats such as cloning themselves and walking on water. They were quite obviously impacted by the devastation going on around them.

The shinobi whose life I'm going to bring you into is not a terribly interesting one. He does not change the overall outcome of the war even slightly and he is not a super powerful person with a broken ability. If you were expecting such a man, there would be no point in reading this story and you may as well read about Uzumaki Naruto. No, this man is just a regular Chuunin in a large village in the midst of the greatest battle in history.

However, by reading this story your knowledge of the larger story will increase, and you may find that his story happens to be the most interesting of all, despite him not being an active part of the war...


	2. Chap 1: I Hate My Job

**Average: Life of a Regular Shinobi**

**Chapter 1: I Hate This Job**

The large regal complex sat atop the mountain threatingly, countless waves of guards protecting the sacred secrets sitting within. The impenetrable fortress mocked the greatest of thieves, each guard a master of combat and perception and the fortress itself armed to the teeth with weapons.

The man sitting behind the nearest bush to the fortress gulped, scared out of his wits by what he had to do. For several hours he had been sitting there, studying the shifts of the guards and every possibly way he could get in. With time he found that the guards all seemed to know each other as their outfits eliminated all possible methods of anonymity, each guard wearing rather normal clothing save for the large spears fixed on their backs and a ruby necklace, which the man took to be a badge of identification. The three gates, west, east and south, were nearly the same in terms of equipment and number of guards. It took him nearly a day of camping, but eventually he figured his plan out.

When the sun started to set, he knew the guards would do another rotation. Waiting until that moment, he clasped his hands together and made a few handseals, suddenly making two clones of himself. One clone ran off towards the western gate, surely triggering a few alarms, and he himself did another few handseals and turned into a shuriken picked up by his other clone who ran towards the east gate. Arrows were instantly fired by the squad hiding in one of two towers and the clone deftly dodged them all and threw the fake shuriken at the fortress, which whizzed past the guards.

The man quickly turned himself normal and slashed a guard's neck, dragging him away amidst the chaos. In an instant, he had hid the man in a laundry basket and did another few handseals, turning into an exact copy of that man. He looked at his necklace and saw the words 'Shinji Yagami' engraved on it. Deciding that must be the name of the man, he walked back out and saw everything was done, though he had known that already once his clones had been hit.

A young man ran towards him and smacked him on the back. 'Shinji' winced in pain and looked at his attacker.

"Yo, Shinji," said the man, "Wow, did you see that? First bit of action this place has had in a damn long time. Last time someone attempted to come in we turned them into a pincushion. But the strangest thing happened when we killed the guy. He just poofed into smoke as soon as he had been hit by an arrow. The fact that he threw a shuriken must mean that he's a ninja. I'd be on my guard if I were you."

_Idiot_, 'Shinji' thought, but said aloud, "Yeah, I know. But hey man, I'm not feeling too good right now."

"Really?" the man asked, "Why? You said you were pumped when we woke up this morning."

"Yeah, but I've been feeling this strange sensation in my stomach," 'Shinji' said, "I feel like shit."

"I guess I did go that deep!" the man said, laughing.

'Shinji' almost allowed himself to pale. "You must have."

"Well, I'll take you to the infirmary, if you'd like."

"I shouldn't need that," 'Shinji' replied hastily, "I'll go there myself."

"Well, if you say so," the man sighed, then he winked at 'Shinji', "See you tonight!"

He ran off, leaving 'Shinji' on his own. Though he could hardly believe the security was so lax when you got inside, the guards must have the mentality that because the fortress is impenetrable, there's no need for suspicion internally. Satisfied with his explanation, he moved towards the largest building, assuming that would be where his mission lay.

He bowed to the stoic guard and entered the building, looking around for clues to his mission. Dissatisfied with the lack of clues, he walked along the hall for a little while and turned left, entering what seemed like the mess hall. Wishing he could join in on the festivities, he instead walked towards the back of the room where the staircase to go upstairs was. However, before he could reach it, a lady appeared seemingly from nowhere to block his path.

"Where do ya think yer goin?" she asked rudely, "Duncha haff duty ta do?"

"I'm off today," he replied weakly, "Just thought I was going to catch a little shuteye is all."

"Ya certainly need it, cause that there leads ta the armory. Yer sleepin quartas er on the other side of the corridor."

'Shinji' made a mental note of this and thanked her, walking out of the mess hall and turned a sharp left, walking towards the door with nearly a dozen guards surrounding it. He pulled out a crisp piece of paper and handed it to the guard closest to the door.

_Please work_, 'Shinji' thought, _I spent damn near an hour on that thing._

"The lord wants to see you, eh?" the guard asked, opening the door, "Lucky bastard, you must be getting promoted."

'Shinji' walked through and instead of going straight like he was supposed to, he took a left and hurried his pace slightly. Reasoning that the treasure room would be on the left side due to the armory being there as well so there is a less likely chance of it being stolen by an intruder pretending to be a soldier, he performed a few handseals again and turned himself into a rat. Satisfied with his new disguise, he scurried along the corridor and ducked into a hole, hurrying through his new path and eventually found himself staring up at the room where his objective lie.

Three guards paced around the room, and there were doubtlessly countless more standing outside of the true entrance to the room. Rather than the wood the instead seemed to be made off, the walls in this room were made of stone, the floor thick concrete. Nobody was tunneling in or going through. His objective hung on the wall, neatly wrapped up and seemed to be the focal point of the room. Keeping his mouse self hidden, he seized an opportunity to run across the room undetected and quickly made himself normal again, throwing shuriken in all three directions. Before any of the guards could react, their jugulars were cut, the shuriken making no noise when they landed on convenient areas where it was soft.

He made a few more clones who paced around the room to not make the guards outside suspect anything and took his objective, a rather small scroll, from the wall. He neatly placed it in his pocket. He looked up at the wooden roof and had one of his clones help him up as he took a kunai to the roof and made a small circle, big enough for his head. Poking his head out of the newly made hole, he disovered this to be close to the walls, and nobody could see him. He got his clones to attack each other and in general be loud, and transformed himself back into Shinji. He hid on the roof by laying flat and replaced the piece he had cut, putting it back together with some wire. Once he had heard the guards from above hurrying down and alarms in general going off, he walked up the wall and jumped over, running for his life back to his headquarters.

--------------

Within a couple days he had reached his village once again and raced straight to the mansion in the center. He entered a large room on the bottom floor and greeted the four people sitting at a long table.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama," he said, "Mission accomplished. The scroll has been taken."

Sandaime breathed a sigh of relief as the man crossed over to give him the scroll. The man recieved his rather generous payment from a woman on the left and almost walked out before he was almost trampled on by a loud twelve year old that had just entered.

"Kakashi-senseiii, this mission suuucked," he complained, "When will we get something that is not chasing cats all day?" He pointed at the man. "You, what was your mission?"

"I sneaked into a fortress and stole a scroll containing something I had no idea of," he replied calmly.

"See!" the child yelled, turning to his two teammates, "Isn't that really cool?"

"With your loud mouth, Naruto, I don't think I can give you a mission like that," Sandaime sighed, "Takeru, how do you feel about another mission?"

Takeru shook his head. "Nah. I'm too tired. Perhaps I can pick one up tomorrow?"

Sandaime shrugged. "Fine, I'll assign it to Team 7 then. Team 7, your mission is to find Ms. Onigiri's cat."

"Damnit!" Naruto yelled.

Takeru chuckled softly and exited the room. Wait until that kid gets his kind of missions.

The job will just suck harder.


End file.
